O Papai Noel enlouqueceu!
by Mila B
Summary: Um engano do bom velhinho, e Ginny Weasley recebe Draco Malfoy como presente de Natal. Mas será o presente assim tão indesejado?


**Autora:**Schaala

**Título:****O Papai Noel enlouqueceu!**

**Par:** Ginny/Draco

**Classificação:** K

**Avisos:** Fanfic totalmente sem noção.

**Disclaimer:** Essa história é baseada nos personagens e situações criadas e pertencentes a J.K. Rowling, várias editoras e Warner Bros. Não há nenhum lucro, nem violação de direitos autorais ou marca registrada.

* * *

**Primeira parte**

O natal está chegando.

Eu adoro o natal.

Adoro receber presentes.

Esse clima de fraternidade, bondade, amizade e amor que se instala por todos os lados, impregnando o ar. Ah, é lindo.

Mas não quando eu recebo Draco Malfoy como presente de natal.

* * *

Ok, deixe-me explicar essa história direito, antes que você pense que eu ando me drogando escondida em alguma esquina do beco diagonal.

Há dois dias atrás, mais precisamente no dia 22 de dezembro, eu enviei uma carta para o papai Noel. Meu pedido era simples. Muito simples.

Eu apenas queria de presente um garoto lindo, querido, amoroso, engraçado e romântico. Uma coisa super fácil de achar, convenhamos. Eu apenas estava com preguiça de procurar. Não estava pedindo um de presente por causa de alguma estranha dificuldade em encontrar garotos legais. Nada disso. Imagina. Hehehe.

Bem, continuando. Eu, muito alegre e sorridente, prendi a cartinha na garrinha da minha coruja e a mandei para Deus sabe-se lá onde o papai Noel mora. Ela voltou sem a carta.

Se a coruja não tivesse simplesmente jogado o papel no mato e voltado para casa com cara de inocente, tudo estava encaminhado. Eu abriria meu presente de natal e de dentro dele sairia um garoto maravilhoso, sonho de consumo tesudo de qualquer adolescente com hormônios em ebulição. Vide: Ginny Weasley.

A véspera de natal chegou, e com ela, o meu sorriso cresceu.

"Por que você está sorrindo tanto, Ginny?" Perguntou minha colega, Claire. Ah, esqueci de contar. Eu estou com dezenove anos agora, e moro em uma república com outras quatro garotas. Todas estudamos na Academia de Formação de Medibruxos.

"Estou pensando no meu presente de Natal." Falei, e expliquei para ela o que eu pedira.

Ela achou que fora uma ótima idéia, e se arrependeu de não ter pensado nisso antes. Sorri presunçosa com a minha própria inteligência.

Nós cinco passamos o natal juntas e, depois da ceia, fomos abrir os presentes.

Olhei em volta. Nenhum presente com tamanho para comportar um garoto. Franzi a testa. Será que o papai Noel não recebera a minha carta?

"Ih, Ginny, vai ver que não tinha um garoto como você queria em estoque." Falou Claire.

"Mas não pode ser! Não deve ser assim tão difícil encontrar um cara com as qualidades que eu quero!" Exclamei, confusa.

Dito isso, a campainha tocou. Lise, outra colega minha, foi atender. Não estávamos esperando ninguém, e era estranho uma visita quase à meia noite.

"Oi, em que posso ajudá-lo?" Perguntou Lise, com uma voz desconfiada.

"Alguém desta república fez um pedido de natal que não poderia ser entregue dentro de uma caixa. Tive que vir desempacotado." Falou uma voz fria e arrastada, um tanto familiar.

Entendi que estavam falando do meu pedido. Meu coração acelerou de expectativa!

Eu e minhas outras três colegas esticamos o pescoço, tentando espiar quem estava à porta. Lise se afastou para que o garoto entrasse.

Meu queixo caiu ao ver o dito cujo.

"Malfoy?" Perguntei, de forma esganiçada e chocada. "O que você está fazendo aqui?"

Ele me olhou com desprezo.

"Weasley? Argh, por favor, diga que não foi você a me pedir de presente de natal." Ele falou em seu modo arrogante e desprezível.

"É claro que eu não te pedi de presente de natal!" Retruquei, enojada só de pensar. Ele fez cara de alívio.

"Alguma de vocês?" Ele se dirigiu às minhas amigas. Todas balançaram a cabeça, negando.

"Mas se você quiser seu o meu presente." Insinuou Flea. Eu gosto dela, apesar dela dar em cima de qualquer garoto que possuir, no mínimo, todos os dentes. E higiene, ela também preza. Ufa.

Draco franziu os lábios, desprezando o comentário da garota.

"Não, só posso ser de quem me pediu como presente. Mas como que não foi nenhuma de vocês, isso foi claramente um engano, então eu vou dar o fora." Ele foi até a porta, mas não conseguiu sair, como se uma barreira invisível o impedisse. "Mas que merda é essa?" Ele se virou com raiva para nós. "Vocês estão tentando me fazer de idiota? Alguém aqui me pediu de presente, do contrário eu poderia sair!"

Eu engoli em seco. Não poderia ser.

"Ahn. Tem alguma coisa errada aqui, Malfoy. Eu pedi um garoto lindo, carinhoso e romântico de natal. Não uma doninha arrogante de nariz empinado." Expliquei, usando meu melhor tom lógico e sensato.

Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha.

"Está me chamando de feio, Weasley?" Ele quase cuspiu o meu nome. Porra, para que ficar molhando o chão de baba desse jeito?

Olhei bem para ele. Realmente, ele era um gato. Mas isso só fechava com a primeira das muitas características do meu presente! Papai Noel não poderia ser assim tão displicente!

"Malfoy," Comecei, tentando manter a calma. "Você não vai querer me dizer que se vê como alguém romântico e engraçado e tudo o mais, né? Por favor, não faça com que eu vomite a ceia de natal."

Ele continuava com aquela cara de quem comeu e não gostou e está precisando ir urgentemente ao banheiro.

"Você vomitando comida, Weasley? Não se pode dar ao luxo de desperdiçar comida desse jeito."

Ok, de volta a Hogwarts, só pode.

"Acho que isso responde a minha pergunta." Murmurei. "Malfoy, vá embora, estou devolvendo o presente. Não quero!"

"Larga de ser burra, Weasley! Não há devoluções!"

"Mas deve ter sido um engano, alguma troca acidental, qualquer coisa!" Quase berrei, e Claire colocou uma mão sobre o meu ombro. Minhas amigas estavam muito quietas, observando a cena.

Flea devorava Draco com os olhos. E quer saber? Eu adoraria que ela o levasse e o devorasse para que eu nunca mais precisasse vê-lo.

Arlin, outra colega, um tanto estranha, mas querida, estava sentada no sofá, quase roncando semi-desperta. Ela é assim, come e dorme, não se agüenta, coitada.

Dora, a roqueira, olhava entediada de mim para Draco, como se esperando que nós dois pulássemos um no pescoço do outro para que ela pudesse fazer as apostas. E, olha, tenho certeza que ela apostaria no Draco. Ela é um doce, como podem ver.

"Claro que foi um engano, Weasley! Mas agora sou problema seu, até que descubra o que aconteceu." Ele se jogou no sofá, nem um pouco contente. "Vocês conhecem a palavra elfo doméstico?" Ele perguntou, olhando com nojo para a nossa sala, completamente desarrumada, com papéis de presente espalhados por todos os cantos.

"Ah, não enche Malfoy." Rosnei.

Por Deus! O que eu iria fazer com um Draco Malfoy de presente?

Ah, mas se eu pego o papai Noel.

* * *

**Segunda parte**

Eu tentei ir dormir. Eu juro!

Eu estava de barriguinha cheia por causa da ceia. Bem alimentada, e possivelmente dois quilinhos mais gorda. O sono chegaria abençoado tão logo eu deitasse a cabeça no travesseiro.

Mas como dormir sabendo que há um trasgo irritante deitado no sofá da sala? Quero dizer, só de saber que Draco Malfoy dormia sob o mesmo teto, eu já me sentia incomodada, como se ele fosse uma alergia que fazia com que eu me coçasse.

E não lá embaixo, pelo amor de Merlin!

A verdade é que eu sou uma Weasley, e uma Weasley age nos momentos de crise. Quando todos estão chorando desesperados, uma Weasley traz os lencinhos. Quando todos estão roendo as unhas, uma Weasley oferece a lixa. Quando todos... Ah, você entendeu.

Com esses pensamentos heróicos, esgueirei-me para fora da cama e escrevi rapidamente uma carta para o papai Noel. Eu fui educada, admito, por mais que eu quisesse mandá-lo comprar um óculos de grau dez vezes maior.

Peguei minha coruja e saí de fininho do quarto, caminhando na ponta dos pés até o sofá onde Malfoy dormia tranquilamente. Por Merlin, ao menos ele não roncava. E eu esperava que ele tivesse um sono pesado.

Atei a carta na perna da ave, que me olhava feio por acordá-la àquela hora da noite. Ignorando-a sumariamente, comecei a atar o pijama de Draco na perna dela.

Eu poderia lançar um feitiço que o fizesse pesar o mesmo que uma pena, e então Spok, minha coruja, poderia levá-lo de volta para o papai Noel. Eu estava quase lá, no meio do processo de amarrar Malfoy, quando ele abriu os olhos.

"Ahhhh!" Gritei, caindo sentada no chão. Cara, imagine uma cena de terror barato, onde dois olhos cinzentos e malévolos fixam-se em você enquanto você está fazendo algo que não deveria. Você também iria cair sentada gritando como uma mandrágora. Acredite.

"Que porra é essa, Weasley?" Ele perguntou, sentando-se e arrancando o fio que o engatava a Spok. Pobrezinho. Voou ofendido pela falta de consideração de Malfoy.

Levantei, encarando-o com raiva.

"Estava tentando me livrar de você, o que acha?" Falei.

"Weasley," Ele começou, como se falasse com uma criança de cinco anos com dois neurônios (um não funcional). "Eu já disse que não há devoluções! Quantas vezes terei que repetir antes que isso entre nessa sua cabecinha ruiva sem neurônios?"

"Dois, por favor." Pedi. Poxa, como esses caras exageram!

"O quê?" Ele franziu a testa.

"Esqueça." Falei, balançando uma mão, e voltando para o quarto.

Oh, a derrota.

"Aonde você pensa que vai, Weasley?" Ele chamou, num tom de indignação. Vê se eu posso, uma doninha indignada! A que ponto chegamos?

Virei-me para ele.

"Para o meu quarto, onde mais?"

Ele se levantou, cruzando os braços sobre o peito.

"Você me acorda no meio da noite, acaba com todo o meu sono, e acha que pode simplesmente voltar a dormir?"

Olhei confusa para ele.

"E você espera o quê, agora, Malfoy? Que eu te convide para brincar de roda?"

Haha. Hilário, imagine-se brincando de roda com o seu inimigo no meio da noite. Foi o meu fetiche por anos e... não.

"Você me pediu de presente, tenha mais consideração, Weasley." Ele disse e, pior, ele estava falando sério. Como proceder?

"Eu já disse que não te pedi de presente, mas que droga!" Exclamei, balançando meus braços pelo ar um tanto frenética.

Draco colocou aquele sorrisinho debochado e torto no rosto, fitando-me com escárnio. É nessas horas que eu percebo que deveria ter pedido uma luva de boxe de presente de natal.

"Como posso ter certeza? Quem garante que você não está mentindo?" Ele arrastou a voz mais do que o normal.

Ok, quem essa criatura sem melanina pensa que é agora? Jake Gyllenhaal? Ah, vá se esfregar com um caipira gay, meu querido. Não, espera, eu gosto dos gays, não iria desejar algo assim tão trágico a eles.

"Malfoy," Comecei, respirando fundo. "Por que, pelo amor de Merlin, eu estaria mentindo sobre isso?"

Ele se aproximou alguns passos, com um brilho perigoso e malicioso nos olhos cinzentos. Eu admito, meu coração está saindo pela boca, e eu dei alguns passos para trás, até bater de costas na parede. O que ele pensa que está fazendo colocando os braços um de cada lado do meu corpo?

"Você poderia estar com vergonha de admitir que teve uma paixão platônica por mim todos esses anos." Ele apontou.

E o meu natal fica a cada segundo mais estranho. Por que eu recebi Draco Malfoy de presente mesmo? Ah, sim porque o bom velhinho está precisando se aposentar. Urgentemente.

Soltei uma risada alta e esganiçada, que assustou Spok.

"Você está brincando, não é? Malfoy, deixe-me dizer em alto e bom tom. Eu não tenho, nem nunca terei, qualquer tipo de paixão por você, seja platônica, ou obsessiva, ou compulsiva, ou abusiva, ou positiva..."

"Já entendi, Weasley! Agora cale a boca, para que eu posso te dar os benefícios do seu presente." Ele falou, revirando os olhos.

Eu olhei para ele completamente confusa.

"Benefícios? Que possível benefício você, _você_, poderia me oferecer?"

Malfoy sorriu daquele jeito '_eu mereço um soco na cara'_ novamente e me grudou.

É, você ouviu bem. ME GRUDOU! Na parede! E eu ainda estou esperando o benefício...

Afastei-o de mim com um empurrão, enquanto ele gargalhava da minha expressão furiosa. Liguei a luz da sala e apontei minha varinha para ele.

"Nunca mais se atreva a fazer uma coisa dessas, sua doninha miserável!" Quase gritei, colocando os pulmões para fora. Ele reprimiu o riso e me olhou debochado.

"Eu sabia que iria gostar, Weasley!" Ele falou convencido, e caminhou até o sofá, deitando-se nele novamente. "Agora desliga a luz e vai dormir, você me dá sono."

É nessas horas que eu também me pergunto por que o bom e velho crucio é proibido.

Soltei um gritinho furioso e ultrajado, peguei minha coruja e olhei-o ameaçadora.

"Você é o pior presente que eu já recebi na vida!" Exclamei, mas Malfoy apenas se deitou, fechou os olhos, e cruzou os braços sobre o peito.

Encarei-o estupefata. Além de tudo, sou ignorada.

Ele abriu um olho.

"Ainda aí, Weasley? O quão lerda você pode ser?"

Ah, meu Merlin. Soltei mais um grito de indignação e desliguei a luz, subindo para o meu quarto.

O Malfoy ainda me paga.

* * *

**Terceira Parte**

"Ginny, já chega, você não pode colocá-lo na caixa de correio trouxa." Falou Claire, enquanto eu tentava a todo custo enfiar Malfoy dentro da dita caixa.

"Weasley, me larga, está amassando as minhas vestes!" Ele tirou minhas mãos de cima dele, endireitando-se, e alisando a _eu-custo-mil-galeões_camiseta.

Suspirei cansada e lancei um olhar carrancudo para Malfoy.

"Você quer parar de me olhar com essa cara de fome, Weasley? Por Merlin, tomamos café da manhã há menos de meia hora! A não ser que esse olhar seja outra coisa..." Ele sugeriu, erguendo presunçosamente uma sobrancelha.

Eu acho que estou na TPM, porque não é possível um amontoado de células, que estão vivas apenas por detalhe, como Malfoy possa me irritar tanto.

"Eu não estou querendo te comer, Malfoy!" Exclamei, meu rosto se tornando vermelho berrante, enquanto eu entrava no modo "_salgueiro-lutador_".

"Eu estou indo encontrar Patrick. Estou cansada das brigas de vocês dois." Falou Claire, abanando uma mão e aparatando.

Bela amiga, fugindo nos momentos de crise.

Draco me olhou feio.

"Vamos, Weasley, não quero ficar o natal inteiro olhando para essa sua cara emburrada sem fazer nada." Ele falou, arrastando as letras. Eu quase lhe ofereci um carrinho de mão para carregar as benditas palavras, mas antes disso ele segurou meu pulso e aparatamos.

Quando aquele super agradável puxão no estômago passou, eu olhei em volta e estávamos no Hyde Park. Um dos maiores e mais belos parques de Londres.

"Por que você me trouxe aqui?" Perguntei, cruzando os braços sobre o peito.

"Para não ter que ficar preso naquela casa com você, por que mais? Weasley, ficar muito tempo perto de você dentro de um lugar fechado me dá fobia." Ele explicou e saiu caminhando, deixando-me para trás.

Ah, mas eu não posso acreditar que ele realmente espera que _eu_ o siga.

"Malfoy!" Exclamei, e comecei a me sentir mal pela distância. Lembrei que ele não conseguira sair da república sem mim, e percebi que estávamos conectados de alguma forma. Ficar longe dele me deixava tonta e enjoada. Ele deveria estar começando a sentir o mesmo, mas continuava a andar, mesmo que a cada segundo com menos velocidade. "Malfoy, você quer nos matar?" Gritei, e saí correndo atrás dele.

_Correndo atrás do Malfoy_. Chegamos ao fundo do poço, afinal.

"Malfoy?" Olhei em volta, atordoada. Ele estava há um segundo na minha frente e agora sumira.

"Weasley!" Eu pulei assustada e olhei para trás. E foi a cena mais absurda que eu já vi na minha vida. "Vamos, sobe."

Draco Malfoy estava em uma bicicleta. Uma bicicleta! Você tem noção do que isso significa? Ok, eu também não.

Mas há algo de muito errado nisso.

"Você não espera que eu ande de bicicleta com você, espera?" Eu falei, soltando uma risadinha nervosa e descrente.

"Claro que sim, se eu for sozinho, vamos nos afastar demais e vamos passar mal." Ele sorriu torto. "Agora sobe."

"Eu posso pegar uma bicicleta também. Onde você conseguiu?" Tentei, mas ele continuou me olhando com uma cara que dizia claramente: _é melhor você subir antes que eu resolva descer, Weasley._

Resolvi que não queria arriscar, e sentei na parte da frente da bicicleta, de costas para ele. Tive que colocar minhas mãos sobre as dele para me segurar, e Draco apoiou o queixo no meu ombro.

Eu não queria, mas eu senti um calor se espalhando pelo meu corpo por causa do contato, enquanto ele colocava a bicicleta em movimento. Um frio se espalhou pela minha barriga, enquanto o vento fresco batia no nosso rosto.

"Não é tão ruim assim, é?" Ele perguntou, perto do meu ouvido, e eu olhei para o céu, rogando a Merlin que lançasse um feitiço para tirar aquelas borboletas do meu estômago.

"É só porque é dia de Natal, Malfoy." Retruquei e ele riu. E não foi um riso sarcástico.

Depois disso, nós ainda andamos de pedalinho pelo rio Serpentine. E Malfoy fez o favor de ficar me molhando como se ele tivesse uma idade mental de quatro anos.

Oh, não, espere, ele realmente tem.

"Malfoy, quer parar?" Perguntei, tocando um pouco de água nele também. Entenda, a água não era poluída, mas isso não quer dizer que ela seja das mais puras e límpidas. Peixes fazem caca nela.

"Seu cabelo fica cor de barro quando molhado, Weasley." Ele tocou mais água em mim.

Cor de barro?

Está aí uma coisa que não admito. Pessoas dizendo que meu cabelo tem cor de terra suja.

"Ah, é? E o seu fica parecendo como uma mãe d'água morta." Molhei-o mais.

E quando vi, estamos em meio a uma guerra de água, e eu logo estava no colo dele, tentando despenteá-lo e arranhá-lo.

"Sai de cima de mim cabeça de lama!" Ele exclamou, e eu me debati e...

A canoa virou. Por deixar ela virar. Foi por causa do Malfoy... Ok, ok, parei.

A questão é que o pedalinho virou e nós dois caímos naquela água fresca com cheiro de peixe.

"Olha o que você fez!" Acusei, tentando me segurar no pedalinho virado.

"Eu? Você é que pulou em cima de mim feito uma perereca encharcada!" Ele retrucou.

"Argh!" Exclamei, tocando mais um pouco de água nele.

Foi humilhante esperar por ajuda, mas tão logo caminhamos para algum lugar sem ninguém à vista, secamos nossas vestes com um movimento de varinha.

"Você sabe andar a cavalo?" Ele perguntou de repente.

"O quê?" Arregalei os olhos.

* * *

Eu preciso admitir, a manhã com Malfoy foi extremamente divertida, por mais que ele seja uma criaturinha pálida intragável.

"Você não está com fome?" Perguntei, deitada na borda da enorme fonte do Hyde Park, com a cabeça apoiada na perna dele, que estava sentado.

O quê? Uma garota precisa descansar.

"Uhum. Podemos escolher algum restaurante aqui do parque mesmo, se você quiser." Ele falou.

Franzi a testa.

"Você está deixando que eu escolha alguma coisa, eu ouvi bem?" Perguntei, debochada, sorrindo de lado.

Ele abaixou a cabeça e nossos olhos se encontraram. Ele sorriu de leve.

"Vou lhe dar essa mordomia, já que você fez o meu natal até agora melhor do que todos os outros que eu já tive." Ele falou.

Minha boca se entreabriu pela surpresa, mas ele já havia levantado a cabeça, e fitava o movimento do parque com sua expressão impassível, como se não houvesse falado nada de mais.

Poderia ter sido nada de mais até mesmo para um Cérbero, mas não para Draco Malfoy.

Sentei-me meio de lado e fiquei o olhando.

"O que foi agora, Weasley? Perdeu alguma coisa no meu rosto?" Ele perguntou, virando-se para mim.

Nossos olhos se encontraram pela segunda vez, e eu juro que foi o meu espírito natalino e bondoso que me fez abraçá-lo. Ele ficou estático e não devolveu o abraço, o que foi melhor do que eu esperava. Achei que ele me empurraria para dentro da fonte, falando algo sobre germes e bactérias ou algo assim.

"Aí está você!" Ouvi alguém berrar, e me soltei de Malfoy, sentindo-me como uma criançinha travessa pega no flagra.

Nós dois olhamos para a garota que vinha pisando forte na nossa direção, sendo seguida por... Harry?

Ela parou na nossa frente, com um olhar acusador.

"Você está com o _meu_ presente de natal!" Ela falou, apontando para Draco.

"Hã?" Soltei inteligentemente.

"É isso que você ouviu! Mandei uma carta para o papai Noel, reclamando do meu pedido. Eu não pedi um garoto meigo e fofo de presente!" Ela apontou para Harry, e pegou o braço de Draco, puxando-o e fazendo-o se levantar.

Levantei-me também.

"Espera, então foi isso? Nossos presentes foram trocados?" Perguntei.

Estranhamente, eu não me sentia mais tão feliz com a idéia de me livrar do meu presente trocado. Eu deveria estar vibrando por me livrar de Malfoy, e receber Harry no lugar, não devia?

"Foi," Ela disse. "Mas agora está tudo resolvido, consegui te localizar. Pode pegar seu garoto, eu não o suporto! E não se preocupe, papai Noel falou que uma vez com nossos presentes certos, o feitiço que nos deixa ligadas a eles desaparece. De qualquer forma, esse feitiço só dura até a meia noite de hoje." Não sei, mas essa guria tinha uma cara de Sonserina que vou te contar.

Olhei para Harry.

"Oi, Gi!" Ele abanou, sorrindo abertamente.

"Oi, Harry." Falei, desanimada.

"Vamos, Malfoy." A garota falou e começou a se afastar.

Observei os dois até que sumissem de vista. Pensei que Draco não olharia para trás, mas, no último momento... ele olhou.

* * *

**Quarta Parte**

"Ginny, você não quer ir fazer alguma coisa? Passou o resto do dia deitada nesse sofá comendo chocolate." Falou Harry, parando na frente da televisão trouxa que Claire trouxe para a república.

"Não." Toquei um chocolate no nariz dele, que franziu a testa. Arrependi-me depois. Um bombom a menos. "Estou bem aqui, eu nunca pensei que o natal pudesse ser tão divertido."

Ele meu olhou com aquela cara de _eu-tenho-uma-cicatriz-na-testa-mas-não-sou-otário_e tirou a caixa de bombons de mim, erguendo-a no alto. Isso porque em menos de dois milésimos de segundo eu já estava no colo dele, dando uma de king-kong (o que Claire não me faz assistir...), enquanto tentava alcançar o precioso chocolate.

"Não, Harry, eu preciso deles!" Exclamei, desesperada. Já contei que eu sou chocólatra? Não? Hum, acho que essa cena patética fala por si só.

Harry estava rindo da minha cara, até que, com um movimento de varinha, ele fez o chocolate virar purpurina.

"Não!" Soltei, descendo de cima dele e começando a andar em círculos. "E agora? E agora? E agoooora?"

Harry revirou os olhos.

"Ginny, não seja tão dramática. O que você acha de sairmos para jantar? O que me diz?" Ele perguntou, com um sorriso carinhoso. Suspirei derrotada.

"Está bem, mas eu vou querer uma sobremesa bem gorda." Avisei, antes de ir me arrumar.

* * *

"Eu não acredito que você deixou aquele pedaço de mau caminho escapar." Cantarolou Flea, enquanto eu me arrumava.

O que ela está fazendo em casa, meu Merlin? Bufei.

"Eu não tive escolha, uma louca apareceu reclamando por ele. Presentes trocados... humf." Resmunguei, enquanto tentava mais rasgar a blusa do que colocá-la.

"Estou vendo que você não ficou muito feliz com a troca." Ela insinuou, deitada na cama, enquanto passava maquiagem e balançava os pés no ar.

"É claro que eu fiquei!" Quase gritei. "Eu odeio o Malfoy. Ele é estúpido, esnobe, arrogante, debochado, irritante..."

"Aham." Soltou Flea, num tom de '_você não vai conseguir me enganar, mocinha'_.

De novo: o que ela está fazendo em casa mesmo?

Ela terminou a maquiagem e pulou da cama.

"Estou indo numa festa. Se você encontrar com Malfoy de novo, ou tome uma atitude, ou dê meu número a ele." Ela piscou, antes de aparatar.

É claro que se eu o encontrasse daria o número da Flea para ele. Número dos sapatos. Humf.

Oh, o que eu estou pensando? É melhor eu ir logo encontrar com o meu meigo, querido e fofo Harry.

Desci as escadas e Harry já estava pronto me esperando. Ele sorriu, pegou a minha mão e a beijou.

"Você está linda, senhorita."

Olhei para mim mesma.

"Harry, estou com uma calça jeans e uma blusa vermelha, o que há de lindo nisso?" Perguntei, com os olhos semicerrados.

"Você está sempre linda, Ginny."

Tudo bem, admito que corei depois dessa. Homens, sempre exagerados.

Aparatamos para um restaurante bruxo da escolha dele.

* * *

"Weasley, o que você está fazendo aqui?" Perguntou uma voz arrastada atrás de mim, logo que eu e Harry botamos os pés no lugar.

Virei-me e lá estava Malfoy me encarando com as sobrancelhas sensualmente erguidas e... não, não, esqueça o que eu falei.

"O que você acha, Malfoy? Viemos jantar, é óbvio."

Só então Draco percebeu que eu estava com Harry. E só então eu percebi que ele estava com a garota que o arrastara do parque.

"Vamos, Draco, não precisamos ficar aqui conversando com esses dois." Disse a garota. Era loira, e extremamente bonita. Vi que ela lançava um olhar nervoso na direção de Harry.

"Quem sabe não jantamos todos juntos?" Sugeriu Harry. Eu abri a boca para gritar um alto e estridente 'não!', mas Malfoy foi mais rápido.

"Ótimo, vamos procurar logo uma mesa." Ele falou, seguindo em frente sem nem ao menos esperar pela pobre garota. Típico.

Sentamos e fizemos os pedidos. Um clima tenso se instaurou na mesa, acompanhado por um silêncio pesado.

Por Merlin, Harry e suas idéias de gênio. Fiquei me perguntando por que Harry convidaria Malfoy para jantar junto conosco, e por que Draco aceitaria jantar com Harry.

Dei uma boa olhada na mesa. Harry e a garota, que, por Merlin, eu ainda nem sabia o nome, não paravam de lançar olhares suspeitos um para o outro.

Oh, não pode ser.

Olhei para Malfoy, que comia tranqüila e distraidamente o, obviamente, prato mais caro do lugar. Fiz um sinal para ele que me olhou interrogativo.

"Você e eu, lá atrás, agora." Falei, apenas movimentando os lábios e fazendo um sinal para um lugar mais reservado.

"Com licença, preciso ir ao banheiro." Falei, educadamente, e me esgueirei para uma parte do restaurante que não ficava à vista da nossa mesa.

Malfoy apareceu logo depois.

"O que foi agora, Weasley?" Ele perguntou, em seu jeitinho único e delicado.

Sentiu o sarcasmo?

"Como assim, o que foi? Você não viu o que está acontecendo naquela mesa? Mas que merda, se aquela loira louca estava a fim do Harry, por que veio devolver? E agora eu fico lá com cara de tacho enquanto o meu presente dá em cima de outra." Tagarelei, incontrolável, balançando os braços pelo ar.

Malfoy cruzou os dele sobre o peito, e me encarou com uma sobrancelha erguida.

"E você acha que eu gostei de ficar sendo comparado com Potter o resto do dia inteiro?" Ele perguntou, mas estava mais rindo da minha cara do que irado pelas comparações.

"Então por que ela não ficou com o Harry se gostou dele?" Perguntei.

Malfoy deu um passo na minha direção.

"Pela mesma razão que você vai gostar do que eu vou fazer agora, mas vai negar até o fim dos seus dias." Ele falou, puxando-me pela cintura, enquanto colocava uma mão na minha nuca.

Ah, meu Merlin, Malfoy vai me beijar.

Por que eu não fiquei sentadinha naquela mesa como a boa menina que eu sou?

* * *

**Quinta Parte**

_"Pela mesma razão que você vai gostar do que eu vou fazer agora, mas vai negar até o fim dos seus dias." Ele falou, puxando-me pela cintura, enquanto colocava uma mão na minha nuca._

Nossos olhos se encontraram e ele caminhou, ainda me segurando. Eu fui dando passos para trás, até que senti a parede contra as minhas costas. Malfoy encaixou o próprio corpo contra o meu, e seu olhar desceu para os meus lábios.

Eu estava completamente estática, sem saber o que fazer. Acho até mesmo que desaprendi a respirar por alguns segundos. A mão de Malfoy nas minhas costas subiu, enquanto ele aproximava o rosto do meu.

Eu pensei que o beijo seria lento, pois ele parecia estar fazendo questão de me dar tempo para fugir dos braços dele. O problema é que as minhas pernas não me obedeciam, por mais que minha mente gritasse _'Fujam todos, é o apocalipse_!' (Claire definitivamente está me obrigando a ver filmes demais).

O que estou tentando dizer é que no último milímetro de distância ele avançou rápido e colou nossos lábios, com uma pressão doloridamente gostosa, antes de aprofundar o beijo.

Senti arrepios percorrendo o meu corpo e meus braços traidores enlaçaram-no pelo pescoço, puxando-o mais para perto. Eu estava virando panqueca esmagada contra aquela parede, enquanto sentia o desejo crescer entre nós.

Ele deslizou os lábios até meu ouvido.

"O que você acha de sairmos daqui e irmos para um lugar mais reservado?" Ele sussurrou, voltando a beijar-me no pescoço.

A minha mente logo relacionou reservado com banheiros e, sério, eu não tenho fetiches por sexo em banheiro público.

"O quê?" Soltei, piscando, e percebendo o que estávamos fazendo.

Empurrei-o para longe. O quê? Gente, ele é o Malfoy! Draco Esnobe Malfoy!

"Você estava errado! Eu não gostei disso!" Falei, arfante, encarando-o com o meu melhor olhar assassino, o qual, infelizmente, não teve grande efeito.

Malfoy devolveu um olhar de desprezo, franzindo a testa.

"Aí está. Exatamente como eu falei. Por que não podemos pular essa parte e continuar de onde paramos?" Ele deu um passo, provavelmente pronto para me agarrar a força de novo.

Sim, a força. Antes foi total e completamente a força. Vocês não me ouviram esperneando e gritando? Não? Uh, mas eu estava... internamente...

Peguei minha varinha e apontei para o peito dele, que parou.

"Não se atreva!" Falei, e segui de volta para a mesa, quase correndo.

Harry e a garota loira estavam conversando, mas ambos pareceram estranhamente aliviados ao me ver.

"Ginny, você demorou, aconteceu alguma coisa?" Perguntou Harry, levantando-se e puxando a cadeira para que eu me sentasse. Cavalheiro, não? Bem diferente de certas pessoas que ficam agarrando ruivas inocentes por aí.

Malfoy apareceu logo em seguida, não parecendo nem um pouco contente. Ele nunca parece contente de qualquer forma.

"Draco, por que você demorou tanto? Você sabe que eu _odeio_ o Potter." Ela fez questão de frisar. Draco revirou os olhos e sentou-se.

"Eu demoro o tempo que eu quiser, Astoria. Por Salazar, por que vocês mulheres tem que estar sempre em negação?" Ele perguntou, soando entediado.

Tanto eu como Astoria fulminamos Malfoy com o olhar e eu quase pude imaginá-lo virando pó.

Harry virou-se para mim.

"Você quer a sobremesa agora, Gi? Vou pedir musse de maracujá, sei que é seu doce favorito." Ele falou e eu concordei, sorrindo.

"Oh, por favor, eu vou vomitar." Falou Draco, apoiando o cotovelo na mesa e olhando impassível para a saída, como se desejasse ir embora o quanto antes.

Pois que fosse. Humf.

"Você quer que eu peça para você também, Astoria?" Perguntou Harry, olhando esperançoso para a loira. Acho entendi o que Malfoy quis dizer antes.

"Eu tenho boca, Potter, posso pedir eu mesma." Retrucou Astoria, irritada.

Merlin, eles se amam.

Quando dei por mim, Harry e Astoria estavam conversando, ainda trocando farpas. Harry tentava a todo custo agradá-la e ela sempre dava um jeito de esnobá-lo da pior maneira possível.

Malfoy continuava olhando para nada em especial, mortalmente entediado.

"Malfoy..." Sussurrei, e ele focou seus olhos cinzentos em mim. "Você parece aborrecido." Apontei, sentindo-me estúpida.

O que a falta do que dizer não faz com uma pessoa?

"Você acha?" Ele ironizou, com um sorrisinho enviesado. Bufei.

"Só estava tentando ser legal." Retruquei, fechando a cara.

"É? Tentando ser legal me lembrando o quão chato isso aqui está?"

"Argh, você é insuportável." Falei.

Merlin! Por que eu ainda tento?

"E você é uma fazida." Ele apontou.

"Uma o quê?" Exclamei, chocada.

"É, isso que você ouviu." Ele falou, com descaso.

"Eu não sou fazida!" Devolvi. E, sério, eu não faço idéia do que ele está falando. "Que expressão mais trouxa para se usar!"

Ele deu de ombros.

"Cai bem para você, amante de trouxas."

Rosnei ainda mais. O musse de maracujá não estava ajudando a me acalmar.

"Você e eu, lá fora. Agora." Apontei de novo, dessa vez para a saída.

Harry e Astoria pareciam tão entretidos em sua pequena guerra particular, que não dariam por falta de nós. Levantei e saí pisando duro.

Ouvi Malfoy me seguindo, e ele puxou meu braço, virando-me para ele quando estávamos do lado de fora.

"Você quer parar com esses joguinhos?" Ele perguntou, irritado, com os olhos faiscando.

"Que hora são?" perguntei um pouco tonta e enojada. Estávamos longe demais de nossos 'pares'. Draco se ligara a Astoria, e eu a Harry depois de destrocarmos os presentes no parque.

Ele me olhou confuso e depois olhou para o relógio antigo e caro que usava no pulso.

"Um minuto para a meia-noite. Hum, meia noite agora. Eu realmente espero que você não tenha me trazido até aqui para perguntar as horas, Weasley." Ele falou, mas se calou quando eu avancei dois passos, parando bem perto dele.

"Não, seu grande idiota." Falei, e dessa vez eu o beijei.

Culpa do musse. Açúcar faz isso comigo. Sério.

Ele logo me puxou e abraçou, beijando-me até com certa raiva.

"Entendi." Ele falou, entre um beijo e outro, e aparatou comigo junto.

Nunca poderíamos ter ido para um lugar mais reservado estando nós dois atados pelo feitiço.

Quando o mundo parou de girar, vi que estávamos no meu quarto na república. Mas não tive muito tempo para pensar nisso, porque logo Draco já me beijava de novo, e me arrastava para a cama mais próxima.

* * *

**Sexta Parte**

Aparatamos no quarto com os lábios ainda colados, e Malfoy foi me arrastando para trás tão rápido que eu bati as costas na parede ao lado da cama com força. Mas ele continuou me beijando, acredite, desceu as mãos para a minha bunda e me levantou.

Restou-me apenas enlaçar a cintura dele com as minhas pernas, enquanto ele me pressionava mais contra a parede. Eu podia sentir o...

Oh, Merlin, eu podia sentir, você sabe, a alegria em que Malfoy estava entre minhas pernas, e eu já estava quase tendo um orgasmo antecipado. Ginny Weasley e seus hormônios desregulados.

Ele desceu os lábios para o meu pescoço e me apertou ainda mais, movimentando o quadril.

"Oh... Oh... Oh...!" Comecei a gemer incontrolavelmente exagerada. Mesmo, eu parecia estar parindo um filho no momento. Malfoy parou de me beijar no pescoço e me olhou com um olhar confuso, quase assustado.

"Que merda foi essa, Weasley?" Ele perguntou, cativante como sempre.

Fitei-o por um momento, com uma cara de "_E agora, mãe! O que eu faço_?" e puxei-o para mais um beijo, colocando os pés de novo no chão e o empurrando para a cama.

Ele caiu de costas do colchão e eu tentei fazer um movimento sexy ao tirar a minha blusa em um movimento rápido e preciso para depois olhá-lo com um jeito de "_Eu sou Angelina Jolie e vou segurar a sua varinha_" , mas ela enganchou no meu sutiã e meu rosto ficou sufocado pelo tecido, enquanto eu tentava arrancá-lo.

Ouvi Malfoy gargalhando.

Por que essas coisas acontecem comigo? Por quê?

"Socorro...!" Soltei, balançando-me, em busca de ar, ainda tentando arrancar a bendita (e eu já posso vê-la queimando na fogueira) blusa.

"Por Merlin, Weasley! Você é tão sexy quanto um orangotango." Ele falou, levantando-se, e então arrancou a minha blusa, já aproveitando para soltar meu sutiã.

Eu mal tive tempo de pensar antes que ele abocanhasse um dos meus seios, e quase gritei pelo movimento repentino. E eu disse quase!

Eu não acredito que estou olhando para Malfoy sugando os meus melões. Quê? Papai do céu foi generoso comigo.

A questão é que no segundo seguinte eu estava deitada na cama, enquanto Draco ainda se divertia sugando meus seios (e eu não estou reclamando, por favor, não me entenda mal), e tentando abrir o zíper da minha maldita calça jeans.

Sabe aquele zíper que sempre trava nos momentos mais cruciais e desesperadores?

Merlin, se eu soubesse que iria me dar bem hoje, não teria colocado essa calça da castidade. Ainda mais agora que Malfoy está tentando abaixar o meu zíper repetidamente, sem qualquer sucesso.

"Mas que droga, Weasley! Você e suas roupas de quadragésima mão!" Ele soltou, completamente exasperado.

"Ah, é?" Dei um tapa nele, e tentei levantar e buscar pelo meu sutiã.

"Ah, não." Falou Draco, puxando-me de volta. "Nós ainda não acabamos aqui, Weasley."

"É? Quero ver você se livrar da minha cal..." Comecei, mas parei ao ver que Draco lançara um feitiço e já a tirava com total falta de delicadeza.

Pergunto-me quando Draco Malfoy é delicado. Só se for enquanto penteia os cabelos sebosos dele. Ok, ok, sedosos dele.

Livrei-o da blusa, porque, vocês sabem, essa de que só os homens precisam de estímulo visual não cola. E, acreditem, eu tive um ótimo estímulo aqui.

Merlin! Deveria existir uma lei que proibisse pessoas com um abdômen desses de andar _com_ camisa na rua. O mundo não seria tão melhor? É quase a fórmula para a paz mundial.

Ele voltou a me beijar quase sugando a minha traquéia. Ok, isso foi exagerado, mas ele estava me beijando mesmo. Percebe? E eu estava tentando tirar aquela calça dele do caminho, não gostei dela desde o início da noite.

E foi a melhor noite da minha vida. Fim.

Não! Nada disso!

O problema é que naquele instante em que estávamos todos felizes, naquele clima "_estou usando roupa de baixo até que ela estranhamente desapareça" _ouvimos um estampido muito característico, e em seguida um berro. E depois outro estampido.

Malfoy parou e me olhou interrogativo. Neguei com a cabeça, tão confusa quanto ele.

"A GINA TÁ SAINDO DA ABSTINÊNCIA COM O MALFOY!" Ouvi Flea berrando no quarto ao lado, e lembrei-me que havia outros seres problemáticos vivendo naquela república.

"Abstinência?" Ele me olhou, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

Corei.

"Ahn... Ah... nada a ver... ela é louca... é..."

Como falar para o cara que está seminu por cima de você que você está empacada há quase oito meses. Exatos oito meses do fim do seu último namoro?

Não diga, simples assim.

"O QUÊ? NÃO ACREDITO!" Ouvi Claire berrar também, e Dora gargalhando logo em seguida.

"GENTE EU VI O MALFOY SÓ DE CUECAS!" Continuou Flea.

Escandalosas.

Malfoy caiu do meu lado na cama e tapou o rosto com as mãos, suspirando irritado.

Continuei deitada ali, observando as imperfeições no teto, pensando se Astoria e Harry estariam se agarrando naquele momento e...

Não, eu não precisava dessas imagens perturbadoras na minha mente. Vi que Malfoy se levantou e começou a se vestir. Não dei muita bola. Acabava de perceber que o teto do meu quarto estava precisando de uma faxina.

"A gente se vê amanhã, Weasley." Ele falou.

"Uhum." Murmurei, anda estática.

Detalhe, eu estava só de calcinha.

Ouvi o estampido e logo estava sozinha no quarto. Só então minhas bochechas começaram a ficar vermelhas e um terrível senso de realidade caiu sobre mim.

Eu agarrei Malfoy, e ele me trouxe para o meu quarto. E ele beijou meus seios.

Irc! Tapei meu peito com um travesseiro.

E nós quase fomos aos finalmentes.

Eu não posso acreditar nisso. Eu estou sonhando, vou acordar a qualquer momento vestida e, se Merlin permitir, sem memórias e...

Espera aí, ele falou '_até amanhã_?'

Como assim até amanhã?

Olhei para o relógio. Não era nem uma hora.

Merda de tempo que não passa.

**Última Parte**

Acordei com os enormes olhos arroxeados de Flea me fitando. Ah, esqueci de dizer, ela é uma metamorfomaga, e adora roxo. Geralmente ela fica assim, parecendo um hematoma ambulante.

"O que foi?" resmunguei, tapando meu rosto com o travesseiro.

"Como '_o que foi?_' Eu quero todos os detalhes. Ele é bom de cama? É grande?" Ela perguntou, com o dedo indicador levantado.

"Flea!" Bati com o travesseiro no rosto dela. "Isso é pergunta que se faça logo pela manhã?"

"Ai, não acredito. Não rolou, né?" Ela se sentou na cama dela e cruzou os braços.

"É, e quem será a culpada por causa disso?" Perguntei sarcástica. "O que você veio fazer em casa tão cedo, afinal? Você geralmente volta das festas dois dias depois delas acontecerem!"

"Eu vim só buscar um pouco mais de dinheiro, esperando que você estivesse no sétimo sono. Eu me assustei quando te vi agarrada e nua sob o Malfoy, ok? Ainda mais depois de todo aquele discurso '_eu odeio aquela doninha'_. Por que você o chama de doninha, por falar nisso?"

Suspirei. Bem, talvez a imagem tivesse sido chocante mesmo. Decidi que daquela vez relevaria os gritos brochantes das minhas amigas e não colocaria em prática os planos de tortura que eu arquitetara durante a noite.

"Longa história." Falei, levantando.

Já era quase meio-dia, e era domingo, ninguém se dignara a cozinhar. Realmente, eu tenho as melhores amigas do mundo. Além de acabarem com a minha noite de sexo tórrido, elas nem ao menos para se redimirem e deixarem alguma coisa pronta na cozinha.

"Ginny, como você não me conta que estava se agarrando com o Malfoy esse tempo todo?" Perguntou Claire, obviamente ofendida por ter sido deixada no vácuo.

"Depois do que você fez ontem, você ainda se acha com direito ao posto de melhor amiga?" Resmunguei, bebendo um suco de abóbora. "Além disso, nem foi _'esse tempo todo'_. Foi bem repentino se quer saber."

"É? Mas o que eu fiz?" Ela perguntou, inocentemente.

Lancei um olhar mortal para ela, demonstrando todo o meu ótimo humor matinal, quando Dora entrou na cozinha, ouvindo um mp4 trouxa provavelmente em último volume, enquanto bebia uma latinha de cerveja também trouxa. Ela e Claire são nascidas trouxas, e mantinham muitos hábitos não bruxos.

Dora sentou-se à mesa, batucou um pouco, bebeu um pouco mais de cerveja, e então me olhou, como quem olha para uma mancha de sujeira no teto.

"Malfoy está lá na porta, pediu que eu te chamasse." Ela disse.

Arregalei os olhos.

"E SÓ AGORA VOCÊ ME AVISA?" Gritei, voando até a porta de entrada. Dora está sempre meio bêbada e afogada no Rock n' Roll, não a culpo por ser assim meio perturbada.

"Ram-Ram." Pigarreei, chamando a atenção, e ele ergueu as sobrancelhas.

"Eu já vi você desde que apareceu na sala, Weasley." Ele falou, escorado no batente da porta.

"Oh," Soltei. Realmente, essas coisas de acordar e ver um Malfoy logo em seguida não dá muito certo. "Então... o que foi?"

"Vem, vamos dar uma caminhada." Ele indicou com a cabeça e eu o segui (eu já não estava de pijama, apenas checando).

Caminhamos em silêncio por algum tempo, pelas ruas de Londres. Imagens da noite passada me vinham à mente e eu corava, olhava para Malfoy, mas ele continuava a olhar para frente, como se eu nem ao menos estivesse ali.

"Você vai falar alguma coisa eu só resolveu me tirar para um tour pela cidade?" Perguntei, já cansada de caminhar. Eu posso até sair para correr no Hyde Park algumas vezes por semana, mas prezo meus momentos de sedentarismo.

Ele parou e suspirou.

"Vamos sentar em algum lugar."

No fim fomos a uma sorveteria trouxa, e ver Malfoy comendo com classe um sorvete de flocos foi algo inusitado e hilário.

"Agora que você já parou de rir, será que eu posso falar?" Ele perguntou, um pouco estressado, rolando os olhos.

"É o que eu estou esperando que você faça desde que você apareceu na república." Comentei, lambendo despreocupada meu sorvete de uva.

"Vou ir para França amanhã. Ficarei alguns meses por lá." Ele comentou, impassível.

Quase cuspi longe meu sorvete, e a bola sobre a casquinha caiu, como se tão chocada com a notícia quanto eu.

"O quê? Por quê? Quero dizer, não que isso me importe, na verdade nem sei por que você está me contando isso..." Soltei, ficando vermelha, enquanto olhava o meu sorvete derreter sobre a mesa.

Malfoy não falou nada, ficou me olhando fixamente por algum tempo, até que se levantou.

"Eu vou indo então, Weasley. Até mais."

Deixei o queixo cair, enquanto ele se afastava, com as mãos no bolso. Não respondera nenhuma das minhas perguntas.

Na maior cara de pau, ele aparatou do outro lado da rua, depois de olhar para os lados. Ninguém prestou atenção. Apenas eu.

Voltei para casa com a pior expressão possível e, para piorar, encontrei Harry sentado no sofá da sala.

Ele veio e me abraçou com força.

"Obrigado por ter me pedido de natal, Ginny! Se isso não tivesse acontecido, os presentes não teriam sido trocados e..."

"E você não teria conhecido Astoria." Completei, franzindo os lábios.

"É..." Ele soltou.

Tudo que eu queria. Mais um casal apaixonado para me atormentar, enquanto eu estou no zero a zero. Já não chega Claire com Patrick?

Depois que Harry saiu, eu caí deitada no sofá, fingindo-me de defunta.

"Ginny, o que aconteceu?" Perguntou Arlin. Acho que a mais racional e normal das garotas da nossa república. E sim, eu me incluo nessa lista.

"Malfoy está indo para França. E eu vou ficar aqui, enquanto ele está indo para França. E eu aqui na Inglaterra, e ele na França. Ele vai para a França e..."

"Calma! Já entendi que ele vai para França. Mas você vai ficar assim deitada enquanto ele faz isso?" Ela se sentou na ponta do sofá.

"Arlin, entenda, eu e Malfoy não temos nada. Mal nos conhecemos, e até mesmo nos odiamos. Eu não posso simplesmente ir atrás dele e pedir para que ele pule comigo em estilo Titanic."

Eu definitivamente ando vendo filmes trouxas _demais_.

"Você tem certeza que não?"

"Yeah, ele provavelmente soltaria uma risada debochada da minha cara e falaria algo como: Weasley, pobretona, volte para sua toca de coelhos." Imitei fazendo careta.

"Talvez você possa visitá-lo no ano novo." Ela sugeriu.

Eu definitivamente ri alto depois dessa.

"É, talvez."

* * *

**Continuação:** Feliz Ano Novo, Weasley. No meu perfil.


End file.
